Hevendor/Hevendor (Canon)
Hevendor is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Hevendor is a strange planet, with unknown dimensions in relation to size. It appears as a nebula-like cloud of gas, possibly holding a solid planet obscured by the gaseous veil. It may also be a sort of wormhole or white hole, as it is stated to eject matter from anywhere in the universe. Hevendor appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Hevendor Realm, having been mirrored twice as a test to access True Meteo. (It also appears in both the Branch Route and the Straight Route) ''Inhabitants'' The inhabitants of Hevendor are only known as the Seven Sages, and appear as white bipeds, with a large head disconnected from the body. They are said to have great psychic powers, capable of telekinesis, among other possible powers. They repelled the Meteo attack by aligning the matching Meteos via their telekinesis, ejecting them back into space like the matter that comes from their planet itself. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' To unlock Hevendor, the player must fuse 777 Air, 777 Fire, 777 H2O, 777 Soil, 777 Iron, 777 Zap, 777 Herb, 777 Zoo, 77 Glow, and 77 Dark Meteos, as well as 1 Soul, and 1 Time Rare Meteo together in the Fusion Room. Hevendor's Sound Set, Space-Time Continuum, is fused with 200 Dark Meteos. ''Meteos Encounters'' Strangely, Hevendor has different rates between the Japanese and American releases of the game. In the Japanese releases, Hevendor has quite troublesome Meteo rates, consisting of every known type (at the time). It had high, equal amounts of Air, Fire, H2O, and Soil Meteos, slighty lower rates of Iron, Zap, Herb and Zoo, and trace amounts of Glow and Dark Meteos. In the American releases, however, it had equal amounts of Air, Fire, H2O, Soil, Iron, Zap, and Zoo, and trace amounts of Glow and Dark. Nonetheless, it has 11 columns, but the large mix of Meteos that fall on Hevendor can be tricky to work with at times. Hevendor has a unique method of launching Meteos, in which any launch, horizontal or vertical, will immediately launch off the screen, regardless of stack size, almost completely guaranteed to never be seen again. When facing other planets however, there is a very small chance that ignited Meteos may fall back down. Regardless, this makes it a powerful planet to play with, marred only by its variety of Meteos. Meteos Online/Wars Data Meteos Online Hevendor made its second appearance in Meteos Online, and an unlockable planet. It could be fused without a prerequisite, oddly enough, requiring 7777 (of each) Air, Fire, H2O, Soil, Iron, Zap, Herb, Zoo and Ice Meteos, followed by 77 Glow and 77 Dark, 7 Poison, and, finally, 500 Points. Hevendor sported similiar rates comparing it to its original DS rates, also consisting of every known Meteos type, being equal frequencies of Air, Fire, H2O, Soil, Iron, Zap, Herb, Zoo and Ice Meteos, followed by very low, equal amounts of Glow and Dark, and trace amounts of Poison. Hevendor was also the only planet in the game to be able to have the Rare Meteo of Chi drop. Meteos Wars Hevendor made its third appearance in Meteos Wars. To unlock it, the player had to defeat it as the fifth Unknown planet in Mission Mode. Hevendor had its Meteos lineup heavily altered, now consisting of high frequencies of Fire, H2O and Soil, followed by lower, equal frequencies of Iron, Zap, Herb and Zoo Meteos. Hevendor was otherwise unchanged from it's DS incarnation, aside from a new Sound Set (unlike some other planets), and now having a Planet Impact, being Sentinel. However, Hevendor did receive a sort of indirect nerf from it's DS version; With the addition of a mandatory timer, and due to Hevendor's mechanics forcing it to always have low scores, whoever is using Hevendor must be incredibly fast in order to avoid losing by time-out, and will always lose by time-out to any planet that's a half decent scorer, making it less viable against higher level opponents, and near useless against a good Limotube or Hanihula player. It's corresponding accessory can be unlocked by clearing the screen a total of 100 times across all games. Gallery Block Designs CombinedFirim.png|Hevendor's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Firim. These have an animation ingame. CombinedOnlineH.png|Hevendor's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Hevendor.jpg|Depiction of Hevendor, via Meteos Meteos Online - Hevendor.jpg|Somewhere on Hevendor, from Meteos Online. Trivia *Hevendor holds the lowest living population, barring Meteo as it is the population, with only seven inhabitants known. *Hevendor was the last planet to be added to Meteos Online before it's shutdown. *Hevendor took second-place in the popularity poll on the original Meteos website back in 2005, possibly due to its easy gameplay. *Hevendor seems to suffer the opposite end of Arod and Hanihula. While it's instant launches that send stacks off sound good on paper, it overly relies on winning by annihilation and needs patience to deliver deadly stacks to the opponent, with its columns and Meteos variety adding the difficulty. *Hevendor's name may be derived from the words "heaven" and "door". *Hevendor has sounds for a chain hitting the ground, and loops for a descending chain. Altough not unused, it is somewhat difficult to trigger these sounds, as Hevendor's ignitions, most of the times, instantly leave the screen. Category:Canon Planet Pages